No serás más
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Es el fin de la guerra, ¿Y qué es lo que te queda? Esta historia participa en el foro: "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas", en el tema "Los registros de Lavi"
1. Final de la Guerra

_**Esta historia participa en el foro: "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas", en el tema "Los registros de Lavi"**_

 _La empecé a escribir justo ayer que tenía inspiración, le agregué algunos detalles y bueno, esto es o que salió, Marcia, espero te agrade la historia, este es solo uno de los capítulos de . . .La verdad no tengo idea, nunca he tomado un proyecto largo, más que sean los drabbles, por cómo se vaya desarrollando la historia espero que sea de tu agrado._

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son de la autoria de Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

El canto de victoria se escucha a través del comunicador, el único en el oído de Allen Walker, siendo este uno de los primeros en notificar a la central que la misión, la última misión, ha concluido con éxito.

Los ojos de algunos expulsan lágrimas, otros más claman en cansancio, cayendo agotados en el campo de batalla.

La bandera ha sido izada a favor de la Orden Oscura, que con orgullo algunos han protegido, otros la detestaron por los métodos y otros más fueron participes por obligación. Se terminó, es la conclusión de miles de vidas llenas de peligro, ahora tendrán que decidir qué camino tomar, a donde dirigirse.

Unos ya lo saben: Podrán vivir tranquilamente en una pequeña casa de dos cuartos, los hermanos Lee tendrán esa vida que tanto desearon y algunos otros seguirán su vida como perros y gatos, con esa extraña amistad que nadie ha logrado entender.

— Viejo, yo . . . — Esa emoción palpitante en el pecho le hace terminar de decidir: ya no quiere más guerras, ya no quiere ver más muertes que posiblemente no tengan tanto significad para el bando perdedor. Para ellos, los ganadores, ha sido valioso cada sacrificio, cada llanto, cada intervención en nombre de miles. Se merecen un descanso.

Se tarda en escoger las palabras, puede ser tajante y decirlo de una vez, directo y sin rodeos, más no sabe cuál será la decisión del viejo, la reacción que provoque en el anciano cuando el enunciado salga de su boca.

Se detiene a buscar alguna pista que le indique que él ya sabe por dónde va todo, más de eso no encuentra nada, es difícil de leer, de saber qué es lo que ha estado pensando en todo ese tiempo. Y teme. Ese mismo temor se convierte en inseguridad mal disfrazada tras el ojo, en los dedos que se empezaron a mover, inquietos.

Con la decisión ya tomada se acerca al Bookman, el anciano que se ha tomado las molestias de enseñarle todo lo que hoy sabe y guiarlo por el buen camino, es una figura que respeta, pero que no quiere volver por ese camino, no quiere ver más sangre, quiere algo más pacífico, un lugar donde pueda pasar sus días rodeado de sus amigos, compañeros de armas y viajes.

Tiene tanto que contar.

— No puedo seguir siendo un Bookman.

El silencio que le sigue al momento es tenso, cubierto por una densa neblina que posiblemente signifique enfado. Lo único que había conocido en su vida lo ha dejado para tener un nuevo comienzo.

Se relame los labios, la inseguridad es reemplazada por determinación y la deja al descubierto, casi desafiante ante el tutor que se merece palabras de agradecimiento y no un pupilo tan necio como lo es él.

Lo siguiente es una cachetada, fuerte, que suena en los oídos de los más cercanos y no pueden evitar asomarse, con esa curiosidad insana de los humanos por querer meter nariz en donde no los llaman. Causa conmoción en cada uno, si la guerra terminó, ¿No significaba que deberían estar alegres?

Nadie estaba al tanto de lo que significaba aquello, nadie vio el ligero brillo de decepción en ojos del Bookman y mucho menos se percataron del desazón que estaba experimentando en esos momentos el joven ex sucesor.

Los momentos suceden más rápido de lo que puede digerir la información, siente que ha dejado ir algo importante de su vida y que no lo volverá a tener. Y el peor error que comete es ignorar esa sensación de vacío, las emociones que por primera vez le dictan pedir una disculpa y regresar a lado. _Solo es efímero._ Y con eso en mente se apresura a dar un paso, alejarse de la línea que le dictaba como debía ser, como comportarse, por primera vez, obtiene la libertad.

Se cubre el ojo donde antes tenía el parche, porque ese distintivo le ha sido arrebatado, el único objeto que podía sentir como suyo. Lo único que le _pertenecía._

La sonrisa que ahora finge no es suya, no es él.

Es un ser completamente ajeno a lo que espera, y todos suponen solo una cosa: Ha sido duro para _Lavi_ el abandonar al viejo, pero no lo dejarán, no dejarán que pase esa etapa solo, obligarán entonces a que esas sonrisas se vuelvan más sinceras.

Saber más cosas sobre su pasado o construirle un futuro, el Vaticano fácilmente podrá darles una casa, al menos, o el dinero suficiente para que hagan otra vida.

Tienen tanto por delante, son jóvenes, su vida todavía no acaba ni piensa acabar pronto, si sobrevivieron una guerra, ¿Qué tan difícil sería lidiar con la rutina de los días venideros?

No dejaran que ese vórtice los trague y caigan en la monotonía.

Últimos pensamientos, últimas bitácoras que escribirá, nada de gritos, nada de tinta sobre sus dedos y nada de registros minuciosos.

Él ya no pertenece al Clan Bookmen.

* * *

Y, ese es el primer capítulo, ¿Les ha gustado?

Porque me exploté para esto y necesito seguir escribiendo, hacer tareas y demás, pero no quería quedar mal con este fanfic.


	2. Rutina

_"Nacemos llorando, vivimos quejándonos y morimos desilusionados."_

 **Thomas Fuller**

* * *

El primer día después de la guerra, el actual ex miembro del clan Bookmen, sufre de insomnio. Los ojos le pesan y le riñen un descanso conciliador para reparar todas las demás noches en vela. El calor está en su contra, este se acumula en las paredes del _nuevo hogar_ y lo asfixia. No es nada parecido a la biblioteca donde el espacio le otorgaba un clima más templado. Es inevitable para _Lavi_ moverse de un lado a otro de la cama en busca de una posición que le acomode.

Junior se cubre uno de los ojos con la palma, la nueva sensación de ver el espacio es aterradora, como si el mundo se hiciera más _pequeño._ Los recuerdos llenan la mente, la sonrisa surca sus mejillas. Se entusiasmó demasiado cuando escuchó la sugerencia de Lenale Lee, ellos tres, Allen, Kanda y él, podían vivir juntos y así evitar más gastos mientras encontraban un trabajo estable. La mente le hacía cosquillas porque esa idea seguía perdurando en ellos como una familia. Le gustó.

— ¿Es una pesadilla, Lavi? — La voz del albino es adormilada, llena de somnolencia del sueño que tiene por despertar a mitad de la noche cuando al fin pueden descansar en paz, sin estar alertas por escuchar la alarma que tanto les angustiaba. Está adolorido, Walker sabe que tiene unos huesos rotos e incluso así se niega a permanecer en la enfermería. No puede soportar ese lugar. Por eso Allen al estar con ellos le llamó una huida.

— ¿Allen? ¿Te desperté? — Tomado con la guardia baja, detiene sus movimientos para girar el rostro a la derecha, donde se encuentra el aludido y este se talla el ojo y asiente. — Hace mucho calor, ¿sabes? No puedo quedarme quieto. Pero en un rato más dormiré. — Calma el ansia que se siembra en él y trata de transmitir la paz interna que no tiene. Lavi se siente capaz de sonreír ampliamente y revolver los cabellos en cuanto lo ve conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

.

.

.

Allen sigue siendo igual de ingenuo. Junior no podrá conciliar el sueño, no esa noche.

Los ojos de Kanda Yuu se abren, y el mirar malhumorado se hace presente apenas el primer rayo de sol toca en el rostro. Nunca ha sido de aquellos que pone quejas en levantarse a tempranas horas, pero ese no es el problema.

Kanda lo asesinará. El ex exorcista más agresivo de la Orden ya tiene a su primera víctima apenas se levanta. No es para menos, no solo escuchó la preocupación inherente de la biblioteca andante, también fueron miles de sonidos más de libros cayendo al piso y otros más siendo hojeados hasta la desesperación.

— Brote de habas, ¿dónde está ese conejo? — Es el diablo cuando tiene un humor insoportable, cuando le falta el sueño y el culpable es la persona que más abre la boca del grupo, siempre es el más inoportuno.

Comparten habitación los tres amigos del alma no admitidos. Solo hubo esa opción en la casita que apartaron de todo ajetreo de la ciudad.

La pregunta desconcierta al héroe de la guerra y se frota los ojos, su sueño fue más tranquilo de lo que esperaba. No entiende a qué va tanto alboroto en ese primer día de libertad. — Lavi no se ha movido de su-…— Sentarse en el colchón y levantar las sabanas de la cama que se encuentra en medio de las otras dos provoca un ligero escalofrío. En el piso las cosas estaban regadas por todas partes, como si un tornado hubiera cruzado por ahí. —… lugar.

Escuchan un sonido fuerte en la planta baja y los dos se levantan en pijama mientras empuñan lo primero que encuentran: una sombrilla y una escoba. Siempre es útil si son hábiles luchadores, no hay quién los supere.— ¿Quién está ahí? — La voz es áspera e inesperadamente le sale autoritaria. — Sal. — Allen está en esa etapa donde le cambia la voz por una más gruesa y a veces puede arrancar risas de los presentes, burlas más que nada si el trío estuviera completo. Falta Lavi.

Nadie responde, el mismo sonido es captado por los oídos de los dos compañeros de armas y eso los hace poner los sentidos en una alerta total mientras se dirigen a la biblioteca, si se trata de un ladrón no entienden qué buscará en la casa que apenas tiene lo mínimo para vivir. No tienen miedo, un ladrón no los acobardará. Han pasado peores cosas, peores momentos.

Ni uno de los dos fue arrastrado por el pelirrojo para colocar en la casa algún adorno estrafalario, por eso no comprenden qué buscaría un maleante ahí. El siguiente golpe los obligó a empujar la puerta de la biblioteca al mismo tiempo y calmar las ansias que subieron de golpe.

— ¡Allen, Yuu! ¡Encontré un remedio muy bueno para conciliar el sueño! — Él no durmió, se le notaba en la ojera que se hizo debajo del ojo y los múltiples libros que fueron abandonados a media lectura. La sonrisa se dibujó el rostro del ojo esmeralda, los ojos plateados suspiraron y los topacios lo miraron con resentimiento.

— Dijiste que no tardarías en dormir, Lavi.— La primer queja es de Allen, quien lejos de pensar a fondo la situación, se preocupa por la salud de su amigo. De seguir sin descansar en esos días el cuerpo le pasará factura con una enfermedad. Los labios de Allen se fruncen y buscan el consuelo de la mirada para saber que atendió el mandado. Lo más cercano al arrepentimiento es un "Entendí" por parte de Lavi seguido de un quejido mientras se bajaba de la escalera en la que estaba montado.

Es una semana que hace exactamente la misma rutina. Allen no sabe si temer por la salud de Lavi o que antes de poder encontrar una cura al insomnio de su amigo serán asesinados por Kanda Yuu.

* * *

Me costó bastante pensar en una continuación, estuve todo este año pensando qué seguiría. Finalmente hallé un hilo para la historia, espero que aun la sigas, Marcia. Tardo demasiado (?)


	3. Siganme el paso

Capítulo III: **_Siganme el paso._**

 ** _"Tras una actitud de cierta modestia se esconde, a menudo, una verdadera arrogancia"_**

 _(Schrödinger, Erwin)_

 ** _.:::._**

* * *

Cuando por fin consigue salir de la rutina, la sonrisa es forzada y mantiene esta vez la frente en alto mientras camina distraídamente. La otra forma que puede pasar el tiempo es conocer más pueblos y culturas que apenas sabe que existen en ese mundo. Ha leído sobre ellas, las ha investigado, incluso ha clasificado cada dialecto que tiene una variación diferente al anterior.

Porque el trabajo le resulta sencillo, es probable que dure un mes viajando por el mundo sin desbaratar más que cuentos y que sea corrido de distintos pueblos por no ser discreto. Lavi quiere cambios vertiginosos, cambios que le hagan apenas pensar en un futuro distante. Quiere la guerra, se da cuenta, pero no es lo suficientemente suicida para mencionar el tema frente a sus amigos.

Ellos, seguramente, están bien con los tiempos pacíficos.

— ¿Por qué no tomas el empleo, Lavi? — Lenale Lee es la que lleva un día el cartel en donde solicitan un maestro para los estudios superiores. El tiempo está avanzando rápido y la era donde todos se tienen que educar viene emergiendo. Suena bien, pero no lo suficientemente bueno.

Lavi resopla.— Lo intentaré.— Porque es el último de los exorcistas que no ha conseguido un empleo. El trabajo físico no era lo suyo; Allen podía soportarlo, incluso Kanda, pero él no, mucho menos el artístico como lo era Miranda con las flores o el músical en el que se descubrió Marie.

"Pero no sé si sean lo suficientemente buenos..."

Para seguirle el paso, para que cuando explique todo de una vez sea entendido y que la información pueda hilarse sin mayor esfuerzo. Porque él hizo eso y puede enseñar tan rápido cómo aprende. Solo que, según el nivel que le indica la china, es bastante bajo.

El ex-sucesor acepta, de buena gana, basta un examen rápido que le hace la institución para validar los conocimientos. Le dan un temario y una fecha para que pueda presentarse en las instalaciones. Las clases comenzarán una semana después, con la estación de otoño reflejándose en las hojas amarillas de los árboles y el frío mezclado en las brisas que no quieren dejar el verano pasar.

— ¡Muy bien, todos, desde hoy seré su profesor de Literatura! — Ha encontrado un papel, uno que puede apenas si disimular porque la sonrisa en los labios es al recordar que hace no más de un mes había sido alumno, un estudiante como los que ahora tiene enfrente.— Me llamo ... — Vacila, no tiene otro nombre mucho más ingenioso que ese de cuatro letras.— Lavi.— La sonrisa que regala seguida de la breve presentación es falsa. Nadie se da cuenta, ni siquiera Lenale quién ha dicho que estará de observadora en esa primera clase. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Justifica la exigencia del primer día con la imagen que tiene que dar en el instituto como profesor primerizo, porque tiene que darse a respetar y que ellos aprendan a diferenciar de las bromas ocasionales a lo reacio que puede ser cuando enseña. Según Lavi, hay métodos para aprender más rápido y memorizar sin que hayan pasado tanto tiempo entre los libros. Porque la meta de Lavi es demostrar que él puede ser más que un sucesor. Quiere superar al maestro a su manera, lo decidió apenas en el regaño de la última semana en el que casi termina siendo asesinado por Kanda Yuu.

Lo que sorprendió a la clase completa fue que apenas el de cabello carmesí le dio una ojeada a la lista donde se encontraban los nombres y enseguida el escalofrío les recorría al ser llamados por el apellido mientras la esmeralda se fijaba sobre ellos. La presencia era poderosa y parecía más que estaban a punto de ser gobernados por un dictador.

— Yoshida*, pongamos a prueba tu apellido, dime las clasificaciones del género literario con algunos de sus representantes.— El aludido sudó frío, con los nervios crispando mientras el silencio se hacía sepulcral.— Tengo entendido que ya estudiaron eso en el curso pasado.

Les dio miedo, incluso a las chicas que corrieron a la clase cuando escucharon que el profesor era guapo y parecía ser de esos con los que puedes pasar un buen rato charlando. Las apariencias engañaban y con Lavi lo habían comprobado mucho antes de llegar a conocerlo a fondo.

— Profesor, — Elevó la mano para llamar la atención, con un tono que Lavi reconoció de alguien altanero y lleno de conocimientos como lo era él. Algo le dijo que era mala idea.— solo llegamos a estudiar el género lírico y el didáctico el curso pasado. En el programa decía que veríamos dos más en esta clase.— Entonces una sonrisa se mostró con duelo, la superioridad de alguien que ha vencido con la primer palabra.

— La tragedia y la comedia. — Espetó. No pudo dejar que la altanería fuera campeona de las emociones.— Si en el programa vienen tres cursos sobre la literatura deben de abarcar dos en cada uno; por lo tanto son seis y los dos que restan están en el curso del siguiente año.— Se recargó sobre el escritorio, recorrió con la vista cada uno de los rostros hasta parar en el recién transferido y ladeó una sonrisa. — Bagashama-san. Veo que leíste el programa, espero que sigan así.— Pero lo humilló, a ese alumno que apretó los puños y fingió el enojo por medio de un asentimiento breve.

— ¡La próxima clase veremos la comedia, no olviden leer el primer capítulo de la Obra de Molière: _"El misántropo"_

El tiempo había sido justo cuando el timbre sonó. Ese día había finalizado.

* * *

 **.:::.**

*Busqué en internet y significa "Campo de buena fortuna". Lavi se refería a poner a prueba sus conocimientos.

Espero que el próximo mes tenga ya el otro capítulo (?)  
Sigo sin saber cuántos capítulos serán, pero espero que sean de tu agrado, Marcia.


End file.
